Les maths,inutiles?
by lazulis
Summary: Duo, les maths et les samedis matins! Quelle histoire d'amour! Euh...non pas vraiment! XD


Auteur: Lazulis

Série: Gundam Wing au Collège Sainte-Anne de Lachine (vive mon collège pourri!!!)

Disclamer: Disons que...absolument rien n'est à moi sauf les commentaires de Duo pendant le cours de math qui sont exactement les mêmes que les miens, sauf que moi je capte!!!

Genre: Grosse connerie pour meubler une soirée

Résumé: Duo en cours de rattrapage de math

Couple: Duo X Math? Tout sauf ça en tout cas!!!

**Pour ma ptit Hayko à qui j'ai pensé tout au long de l'écriture de ce oneshot!!! Lis bien la morale et prends en de la graine!!!**

Les maths...inutiles?

Dans la vie, il y a bien des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre. Comme: Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de personnes qui perdent leur temps a faire et enseigner des maths? Pourquoi mes parents ne pouvaient pas me doter d'une logique a ma naissance? Et qu'est-ce que je fous ici bordel!!!

Moi, Duo Maxwell, 16 ans,un jeune adolescent normal, au physique un peu particulier, mais normal, ayant un minimum de vie sociale et de bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fais assis sur une chaise en bois qui me martyrise le dos à écouter un prof qui me déballe une suite de connerie dont je me fous éperdument?

Sérieusement, on s'entend qu'il y a beaucoup de choses plus intéressante que j'aimerais faire un samedi matin que de me faire chier en cour de rattrapage de mathématiques! Non,mais franchement, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'il existe 5 solides appelés «solides de Platon»? Ou encore qu'on peut trouver le nombre d'arête d'un solide en utilisant la formule S+F A+2? Je ne peux vraiment pas concevoir comment des hommes intelligents utilisent inutilement leur matière grise pour trouver des inepties de ce genre! _Please get a life!!!(1) _

Je soupire en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Je capte vraiment rien à ce que la prof déballe depuis 45 minutes. Mon regard se repose sur l'horloge, comme depuis que je suis entré dans cette pièce. C'est moi ou elles me narguent les aiguilles à tourner si lentement? C'est ce que je me disais, elles le font exprès! Rien qu'à voir la plus petite qui ne veut pas se décider à bouger en signe de provocation...Non Duo reste concentré! Fixe le tableau et essaie de comprendre! Bon alors, la relation de quoi? Bon laissons tomber de toute façon je vais finir par me perdre à un moment ou à un autre.

Mon regard dévie vers la fenêtre. Un beau samedi matin que j'aurais pu utiliser savamment à dormir... la vie est cruelle parfois. Quand je regarde ces petits bambins qui s'amusent insouciament dans le parc je viens à les envier. Ils sont tous mimi à courir partout sous les regards bienveillants de leur parents. Ah bah non ya pas que des regards bienveillants à ce que je vois...ouais, ouais yen a un qui a pas l'air content d'être là. Enfin si on se fie à son regard meurtrier, mais...ce qu'il est canon!!!! Un magnifique teint halé qui s'harmonise si bien avec son regard bleu intense et ses cheveux bruns en batailles. Ya pas idée de s'exposer comme ça alors que je souffre en cours de quoi déjà? À vrai dire c'est vraiment le dernier de mes soucis maintenant que j'ai (enfin) quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit ou enfin me faire baver et me griller des neurones avec mes idées pour public de 18 ans et plus.

-Monsieur Maxwell?!

-Hein?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veux elle?

- Je vous prierais de bien vouloir me donner la réponse du prochain numéro s'il vous plaît!

De quel numéro elle parle? Ah oui le cours! Je me détourne du beau gosse du parc pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle veut que je fasse au juste.

Bon, j'ai pas eu droit à trop de morale pour mon manque d'attention et je peux à présent reporter mon attention sur mon sexy chouchou...Attendez il est passé où? Non, mais c'est pas vrai je me détourne 10 minutes pour répondre à un problème mathématique et il disparaît!

Deux petites minutes et c'est fini!!! Après avoir cherché le futur amour de ma vie du regard, j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence qu'il s'était vraiment volatilisé et j'ai du porter un peu attention au cours faute d'avoir quelque chose d'autre à faire. J'ai pas plus compris ce qu'il se passait devant moi, mais maintenant au mois j'ai la conscience tranquille.

1 minute

Dès que j'arrive chez moi, je balance mon sac dans un coin de l'appart et je mange une bonne pizza comme je les aime!!! C'est mérité après avoir enduré une torture pareille avec une professeure qui est aussi intense qu'un paresseux et qui est aussi la preuve vivante que les dinosaures ont déjà peuplé cette terre.

30 secondes

La liberté est proche! Déjà la plupart des élèves ne l'écoute plus et commencent a ranger leur affaires. Je devrais commencer moi aussi, mais j'ai 10 minutes à attendre après l'autobus en sortant du cours, ce n'est donc pas comme si j'étais pressé.

DRINGGGGG!!!!

Yes party time!!! Je me lève d'un bond et rassemble mes livres et m'apprête à quitter cet endroit de malheur... lorsque je le vois. Aussi beau qu'auparavant, debout près de la porte, il attend notre professeure et lui adresse quelques mots avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse. Maintenant que tout le monde y compris notre tuteur soit parti en furie, il ne reste que deux personnes dans la classe abandonnée. Moi et lui.

Il passe quelque instants avant qu'il ne lève ses yeux d'un bleu incroyable vers moi qui ne l'a pas lâché du regard. Lentement, il s'approche de moi alors que je prends toutes mes affaires en catastrophe et me fonce vers la porte. Mais c'était sans compter la main qui m'a retenue et m'a projetée contre le torse ferme et musclé que je sentais dans mon dos.

-Hey où tu compte aller comme ça?

- J'ai un autobus à prendre, inventais-je

Ben quoi?! Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire «Salut c'est moi le gars qui bavait sur toi tout à l'heure quand tu étais dans le parc!Tu veux sortir avec moi?»!!!

-Il y en aura un autre dans 20 minutes, me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je frissonne, c'est fou l'effet que sa voix me fait... Couché les hormones!! On focus!

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'attendrais tout ce temps ici.

- Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir...

-Hein quoi hmphfff...

Il me bailliona de ses lèvres pour m'empêcher de protester. Je réponds à son baiser tandis que ses mains se posent sur ma taille. Finalement, je crois qu'on peut oublier la soirée pizza pour ce soir.

La morale de cette histoire?

Faites attention, les maths ça peut servir!!!

_1: copyright hayko qui se reconnaît j'en suis sûre!!!_

_Fic commencée à 17h 56 et finie à 19h 02_


End file.
